Se convertiría en ¿Incesto?
by HimitsuNekay
Summary: Len y Rin son hermanos gemelos y nunca han sido nada mas, hasta que Len se lanza y besa a su propia hermana, confundiendo la mente de esta y llevándola a pensar cosas inimaginables hasta entonces.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno:

Volteé a revisar que hora era por enésima vez.  
-Las tres y media de la madrugada...- murmuré para mí misma.- Definitivamente, tampoco dormiré esta noche ...- suspiré y me senté en la cama. Mire alrededor. Con toda aquella oscuridad solo veia una leve luz roja que emitía el reloj digital, iluminando la cama de al lado y la mia. Un bulto que parecía subir y bajar lentamente llamó mi atención, aun sabiendo que el que estaba allí durmiendo no era más que mi hermano. Una sonrisa de alivio salió repentinamente de mí tras un leve sonrojo. Decidí levantarme y caminé hacia él.

-Len...- susurré.- ..¿E-estás despierto?- pregunté esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. -¡Len!- grité, haciendo que se incorporara de un salto.

-¿¡Qu-qué demonios...!? ¿Huh...?- me miró de arriba a abajo entrecerrando sus ojos aun cansados. - ¿Rin? ¿Qué es lo que oc-...?- No le dejé terminar, sentandome a su lado sobre la cama.- Espera, ¡¿que diantres estás haciendo?!

-Tengo miedo...- murmuré, haciendo una de las mías para poder engañarle.

-¿Cómo que tienes mie-?

-¡Tuve pesadillas, Len...!- Volví a interrumpirle de nuevo. Él soltó un suspiro y miró hacia abajo. -Sea lo que sea...- sentenció -...no te preocupes, ningún monstruo te va a comer.- Dijo tranquilamente mientras volvía a tumbarse y a darme la espalda, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

-No son monstruos...- insistí.

-Me da igual...- respondió.- sólo déjame dormir.

-P-pero... es que... no puedo- me cortó.

-¡Ya te dije que no me importa! Deja de molestarme y vée a dormir de una buena vez.

Abrí mis ojos ampliamente, estaba a punto de llorar, pero obedecí y fui a mi cama de nuevo. Len nunca me había gritado, no así... Es cierto que llevaba unos días muy extraño y que trataba de evitarme. También discutíamos muy a menudo y las cosas con los demás no iban muy bien. Miku se enfadaba conmigo mientras le protegía, Kaito, por su parte, me defendía y se enfadaba a la vez con Miku... Me tumbé boca abajo, de cara a la almohada y lloré durante casi toda la noche mientras me preguntaba qué le pasaría a Len para comportarse así conmigo. Tras largas horas, conseguí dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente, tocaron a la puerta. Al escucharlo, me levante lentamente y miré quien era, esperando que fuese Len.

-Rin, es hora de levantarse.- entrecerré mis ojos para poder ver con certeza quien era, divisando por fin un pelo verde.

-¿Eh..? Si, claro... ya voy, Gumi.- dije antes de bostezar. Ella se fué y yo me quedé durante unos minutos sentada en la cama, pensando una vez más en el extraño comportamiento de Len. Dirigí mi vista hacia la cama vacía de mi gemelo. Fuera lo que fuese aquello que hacía que Len actuase de esa manera, debía ser muy grave, ya que él nunca me había tratado de una forma tan brusca y grosera.

Me puse en pie y caminé hacia el baño. Me miré al espejo detenidamente y cuando bajé mi mirada por un instante, solo escuché el fuerte ruido de la puerta cerrándose y del pestillo echado.

-¿Eh?...- me volteé rápidamente y al fin me dí cuenta de que quién había entrado era Len. -¿Qué te pasa aho-?

Puso su mano en mi boca para que me callase, pero no dijo nada. Forcejeé todo lo que pude para librarme de su mano pero todos mis movimientos eran completamente inútiles.

-Solo calla y cierra los ojos.- Me ordenó.

Le miré a los ojos con una cara confusa. Esos ojos azules, idénticos a los míos, mostraban decisión en cada palabra que pronunciaba y cada movimiento, mientras se aproximaba a mí y me empujaba contra la pared. Su mano se separó de mi boca y bajó lentamente, algo que me ponía totalmente nerviosa. ¿Por qué de repente actuaba así? La noche anterior parecía odiarme... ¿No es cierto? Pero cada vez se acercaba mas a mi rostro y cerraba los ojos. ¿Por qué? Acaso iba a... ¡No! ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo iba a besarme? Somos hermanos, por Dios. Sus manos seguían bajando y yo me sonrojaba cada vez más y más. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Estaba a tan solo... ¿2 centímetros de mí? No...Mi hermano gemelo no podía besarme. Eso... eso era demasiado raro. ¿Por qué sus manos seguían avanzando hacia abajo? Estaban recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y ahora las había dejado caer sobre mis caderas. No tuve más remedio que cerrar mis ojos fuertemente. Ni si quiera sabia si quería besarle... Era mi hermano... nada más... ¿cierto? Si yo colaboraba en eso... se convertiría en... ¿Incesto? Al pensar en eso solo me sonrojé más, mientras que los cálidos labios de Lense juntaban con los míos y se fundían en un largo beso.

¿Me estaba gustando todo aquello? La sensación de sus manos sobre mi cintura, la de sus labios contra los míos... era algo que nunca habría pensado que haría con él. Solo traté de dejar mi mente en blanco, de vaciarla por un momento para disfrutar del beso, de mi primer beso. Era tan irónico que fuera con mi propio hermano... Ambos abrimos los ojos lentamente, mirándonos el uno al otro.

-¿Me perdonarás, Rin?- preguntó mientras soltaba una risa de esas suyas.

¿A qué venía esa pregunta...? ¿Acaso no me iba a decir por qué me besó antes que nada? Miré hacia abajo muy sonrojada, mi corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que de seguro lo podía oír hasta él. En ese momento solo caminé hacia la puerta, apresuradamente. Quite el pestillo y corrí a mi habitación, dejando a Len solo en el baño. Me encerré en la habitación y me senté en la cama, ocultando mi cara entre mis brazos, pensando en todo aquello que había pasado. ¿Estaba bien lo que había ocurrido? ¿Ese beso... me gustó? Dios... estaba demasiado confusa, no tenía ninguna idea clara... Me tumbé en la cama y miré al techo, mientras miles de pensamientos recorrían mi cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos:**  
Tantas eran las preguntas que no paraban de pasearse por mi mente que no podía encontrar ni una sola explicación lógica para ese beso. Es cierto que Len simepre había sido muy sobreprotector conmigo, desde que eramos pequeños, pero... ¡No! No podía ser que de la noche a la mañana aparezca así por que sí y me bese. Mi cabeza buscaba la más mínima excusa para darle lógica a los hechos. Quizás... lo hiciera para ver si le gustan las chicas. Eso tendría un poco de sentido lógico. ¿A quién besaría sino? ¿A Miku? ¡Por Dios, no! ¡A Miku no! De solo imaginarlo me puse hecha una furia. Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así a la idea de ver a mi hermano con otra chica? Ya ha estado con muchas... No como pareja, pero siempre le ha cogido mucho cariño a todas... En fin...como sea. ¿Por qué me habría elegido a mí en el caso de que quisiera averiguar si le gustaban las chicas o, por el contrario, los chicos? Oh, bueno... estaba claro. Soy su hermana, la única que, quizás, no se enojaría. Pero en el fondo sí que estaba enojada. Me robó un beso. Pero no uno cualquiera. ¡Mi primer beso! Suspiré y agarré un cojín. Comencé a golpearme con él en la cabeza mientras pensaba: ''Deja de darle vueltas, Rin. ¡Deja de pensar en eso!'', pero unos toques suaves en la puerta me interrumpieron.  
No respondí. No quería hablar con nadie. ¿O sí? No sabía ni lo que quería.  
-Rin, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó la voz de Len desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
-¡C-Claro que no!- grité enfadada.  
-¿Por qué no? Recuerda que también es mi cuarto.  
Ahí llevaba razón. Compartíamos la habitación y eso era una ''norma'' que cumplíamos severamente. Pero este caso era distinto. No quería verle. No, a pesar de todas aquellas preguntas sin responder, no quería escucharle ni siquiera. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero me percaté a tiempo y me abalancé sobre ella, evitando que él la abriese.  
-¡He dicho que no puedes pasar!- le grité enojada mientras empujaba la puerta para mantenerla cerrada.  
-Rin, ¡deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña!  
¿N-Niña pequeña?La verdad es que sí. Comprendí que llevaba un tiempo comportándome como tal. Pero aún así no quería que entrase. La puerta cedió y quedó cerrada. ¿Se habría ido? Supuse que sí, así que mis fuerzas disminuyeron y solté el pomo. Suspiré y miré hacia abajo.  
-Al fin se fue...- murmuré después de unos segundos.  
-¿Eso crees? -respondió Len desde el otro lado de la puerta, justo antes de abrirla de golpe y abalanzarse sobre mí.  
Ambos nos quedamos tirados en el suelo, y yo debajo suya.  
-Vete...- dije toda sonrojada. Parecía un tomate en ese mismo momento.  
-No quiero irme. He venido a hablar.  
-¡Entonces quitate de encima!- grité mientras le apartaba y me sentaba en el suelo.  
-Está bien, tranquilizate...- puso sus manos en mis hombros. ¿Por qué quería hablar? Quiero decir, debería ser yo la que fuera a hablar con él, a pedirle una explicación y que me contara por qué diantres había hecho eso... Pero no.  
-Como sea...- me levanté del suelo y me senté en la cama. Él hizo lo mismo pero antes, cerró la puerta. Prosiguió sentándose a mi lado, mirándome atentamente a los ojos. Esos ojos azules penetraban en los míos, parecía que quería entrar dentro de mí con esa mirada decidida pero acojedora y ya familiar para mí.  
-Escucha, Rin..- No le dejé terminar.  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué, Len...? ¿Por qué?- Insistí casi sollozando.  
-Solo escucha...- comenzó- Parece mentira que no lo hayas notado antes...-suspiró.  
-¿Notar qué?  
-Que yo te quiero.- respondió el rubio decidido.  
-¡Eso ya lo sé!  
-¡No, no lo sabes! Argh... ¿es que a caso no lo entiendes? Yo no te quiero como mi hermana. Te quiero como algo más allá de los límites de la sangre. Yo... te amo- terminó.  
Sus palabras parecían salir solas, como agua recorriendo un manantial de de manera limpia y clara, a la vez que decidida. Mientras tanto yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Mi propio hermano acababa de confesar que me amaba...  
-No estarás bromeando...¿verdad?- pregunté incrédula.  
-¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?  
-Quién sabe...- me encogí de hombros, algo más tranquila.  
-Pues ya te digo que no. ¿No vas a creer a tu propio hermano?  
-Claro que...- pensé durante unos segundos. ¿Debía creerle? al fin y al cabo... Len siempre fue muy bueno con las bromas. Quizás solo estaba jugando conmigo-... no lo sé- afirmé.  
-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Te estoy diciendo que te amo, ¿y tú no sabes ni si quiera qué responder? Estoy preparado para todo, incluso para ser rechazado.  
Es cierto, me estaba abriendo su corazón. Pero el simple hecho de pensar que él era mi hermano ponía las cosas extrañas para mí. Eso no estaba bien. Los hermanos nacen para ser hermanos y nada más... ¿no? Por otro lado, me puse a pensar en cómo reaccioné cuando pensé en lo de Miku. Me había enojado... ¿eso eran celos?  
-Y bien... sigues sin responder, por lo que veo.  
-¿E-eh? Esto... lo siento, Len. Es que... no tengo nada claro... Déjame pensarlo, ¿sí?  
-Puedo ayudarte a tener las cosas mas claras...-murmuró mientras me tumbaba en la cama.  
-¿Q-qué haces?- pregunté asustada. Sus ojos reflejaban ansia, parecía que me iban a comer con solo mirarme. Su rostro se aproximaba a mi lentamente y yo cerré mis ojos fuertemente cuando de repente lo noté...  
Un beso en la nariz, nada más. Solo una risa divertida.  
-Era broma, tonta. Claro que te dejaré pensarlo.- Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Cuando salió cerró la puerta.  
''¡Idiota!... ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!'' Me grité a mí misma. Había esperado más que un beso en la nariz. Encima se rió de mí... Un momento... ¡eso es! ¿Por qué había esperado algo más que eso? ¿Es que acaso... él también me gusta? ¿O sólo lo quería experimentar? Me levanté de la cama, confusa una vez más. Debía averiguar qué sentía realmente por mi hermano. ¿Era amor? ¿Simplemente... deseo? ¡No soportaba la idea de no haber llegado hasta... 'ahí' en ese momento! Lo había deseado. A pesar de estar asustada, quería haber llegado a algo más con Len. En ese momento tuve una idea y esta vez, no le dejaría escapar. Finalmente, comprobaría qué quería de mi hermano, aunque no estaba muy segura de si lo que quería hacer estaba bien del todo; pero era lo que más deseaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres:**

_**[¡Alto! Antes de empezar a leer este tercer capítulo del fanfic ''Se convertiría en ...¿incesto?'', la autora advierte que este capítulo contiene escenas lemmon. No me hago cargo de sus traumas, están avisados.]**_

Salí de la habitación después de unos minutos. Bajé las escaleras y me topé con todo el grupo saliendo por la puerta principal.  
-Rin, nos vamos a ver a Meiko actuar, ¿vienes?- preguntó la peliverde.  
-No, creo que me quedaré. Estoy un poco cansada...- mentí.  
-Está bien...- murmuró Miku. Les sonreí y todos salieron de la casa. Busqué a Len en el piso de abajo y le encontré sentado en el sofá de la sala, viendo la televisión. Sonreí maliciosamente, sabiendo que mi plan funcionaría sí o sí. Caminé hacia el sofá despacio y me senté junto a mi hermano.  
-¿Qué estas viendo?- pregunté miranado al televisor.  
-Nada interesante, solo una película...- suspiró.  
Me acerqué mas a él.  
-¿Y de qué trata?  
- Pues no lo sé, acabo de encender la televisión y ya había empezado.  
-Ya veo...- pasaron unos minutos y Len parecía aburrirse, al igual que yo.  
-Len, estoy aburrida. Juguemos a algo...- le miré atentamente.  
-Está bien, como quieras. ¿Qué juego tienes pensado?  
-Se llama 'molestar a Len'- sonreí y me puse sobre él, tirándole del pelo como cuando éramos pequeños.  
-Rin, p-para... Deja..Dejame- rechistó mientras sonreía.  
-¿No te gusta este juego? Tengo muchos otros. Mira...  
Me incliné sobre él y le besé en los labios. Él cedió y me devolvió el beso sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Situó sus manos sobre mi cintura una vez más mientras yo intruducía mi lengua dentro de su boca, buscando la de mi gemelo para más tarde jugar con ella y trazar círculos alrededor de ésta. Al cabo de unos minutos cortamos el beso que me dejó sin aliento.  
-Rin...- murmuró.  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Tienes más juegos?- sonrió pícaramente.  
-Claro que sí, ¿los quieres probar?  
-Por supuesto que sí.  
Sonreí una vez más y volví a besarle, esta vez, más apasionadamente. Mis manos se desplazaron hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de su cuello, empezando a acariciar su cabello suavemente mientras que el beso se hacía cada vez más largo y profundo. Ambos cerramos los ojos al mismo tiempo. Yo ni siquiera pensaba en si estaba disfrutando de todo aquello, simplemente quería hacerlo y ya. Averiguar qué sentía por él y aclarar las cosas de una vez. Después de cortar el beso una vez más, él bajó hasta mi cuello empezando a besarlo dulce y delicadamente. Poco a poco, nos fuimos deshaciendo de la ropa. Len me quitó la camiseta, yo le quité la camisa; él me bajó los shorts, yo le desabotoné el pantalón, sabiendo que ahora debía hacer un importante trabajo. Besé su oreja mientras que mis manos recorrían su pecho y bajaban, llegando a su destino entre las piernas de Len. Una de mis manos exploró por dentro de su pantalón, notando un importante bulto. Al tocarlo sonreí con mis labios aún pegados a la oreja de Len. La besé una última vez y le miré a los ojos.  
-¿Estás listo para este juego?- pregunté mientras mi mano acariciaba aquella zona de Len sobre su ropa interior, y la otra le bajaba los pantalones despacio.  
Él simplemente asintió levemente mientras un cierto sonrojo se presentaba en sus mejillas. Acerqué mi rostro hacia donde se habían situado mis manos, las cuales liberaron a mi hermano de su ropa interior despacio, dejando ver su erecto miembro. No pude evitar poner una cara de asombro. Nunca había hecho algo así y, a la vez que nuevo, me parecía extraño. Sólo intentaba imaginar que Len no era mi hermano,... o mi cabeza se pondría a vagar en todas aquellas cosas de nuevo. No lo pensé más de dos veces y metí su miembro en mi boca lentamente, mientras me sonrojaba. Mi lengua húmeda jugaba con la parte más privada de aquel rubio mientras que los movimientos de mi boca le hacían soltar leves gemidos. ¿Lo estaba haciendo bien? ¿Le estaría gustando? No quería preguntarle por miedo a una respuesta de negación. Solo me concentraba en darle placer en ese mismo momento. Tras unos pocos minutos así, saqué su miembro de mi boca y tosí un poco por la leve falta de aire mientras algo de saliva recorría mi barbilla y mi cuello. Len se incorporó y lamió esa saliva de abajo a arriba para terminar en mis labios y regalarme un apasionado beso.  
-Lo has hecho muy bien, Rin- murmuró. Un sentimiento de alegría me invadió. Sí, ¡estaba contenta! Había complacido a mi hermano. ¡No! Rin, deja de pensar que es tu hermano. Ya habrá tiempo para eso más tarde.  
-Len... ¿qué tal si vamos a la habitación? Los demás podrían llegar y vernos...  
-Está bien.  
Recogimos nuestra ropa para no dejar rastro de nuestro ''juego'' y subimos las escaleras rápidamente hacia nuestro la ropa al entrar mientras que cerrábamos la puerta y echábamos el pestillo para que nadie entrase o nos molestase (en el caso de que llegara alguien).  
Inmediatamente, Len me tiró sobre su cama y empezó a besarme. Besos en los labios, en el cuello, en el pecho (donde se deshizo antes de mi sujetador)... En cada parte de mí, para resumir. Poco a poco, se fue situando entre mis piernas, abriéndolas lentamente, sin dejar de besarme. Me quitó el último rastro de ropa en mi cuerpo y se inclinó abriendo más mis piernas. Acarició aquella parte tan delicada despacio.  
-Vaya...Rin, estas muy mojada- rió un poco. Al escuchar esto me sonrojé y desvié la mirada.  
Acercó su rostro hacia donde tenía sus dedos y comenzó a recorrer aquella parte con su lengua. Al sentirla entrar dentro de mí después de un rato, me estremecí sin poder evitar gemir un poco. Estuvo así durante varios minutos hasta que volvió a sentarse en la cama, lamiéndose los labios.  
-Creo que ya está. ¿Quieres dar el siguiente paso? Tendrás que estar muy relajada...- preguntó con una voz tranquila y suave.  
Asentí. Él no dijo nada más, solo acomodó mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y rozó mi parte con su miembro durante unos segundos para después introducirlo lentamente en mí. Un grito salió de mi boca mientras él empezaba a moverse despacio. ¿Que si dolía? Mentiría al negarlo, pero se sentía tan bien que Len estuviese dentro de mí que no quise decir nada. Mordí mi labio inferior suavemente y agrarré las sábanas de la cama de mi hermano lo más fuerte que pude, mientras que él se movía más rápido y profundo. Los minutos, llenos de placer, pasaban despacio a pesar de la velocidad que mantenía Len. Tampoco iba muy deprisa, supongo que por que sabía que me estaba doliendo aunque no lo dijese. Los gritos y gemidos de placer resonaban en toda la habitación, incluso me atrevería a decir que por toda la casa. De pronto, el ritmo de Len empezó a ser más rapido y decidido.  
-Rin... y-yo... ¡agh...! Si sigo así yo voy a...- dijo entre gemidos.  
-E-está bien... hagamoslo... juntos...- murmuré mientras agarraba su mano y nuestros dedos se entrelazaban. La velocidad aumentaba y cada vez estaba más cerca. Cada vez más...  
Solté un último grito, éste más largo y fuerte que los demás. Len hizo lo mismo. Sentí como eyaculaba dentro de mí y paraba de moverse por unos cortos segundos. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas, el sudor en nuestros cuerpos, el líquido de Len saliendo de mi interior... ¡Todo eso no importaba! Lo único que importaba es que había pasado uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida hasta ahora. El rubio salió de mí despacio y se tumbó a mi lado. Nos cubrimos con las sábana para no coger frío y me acurruqué en su pecho mientras intentaba recuperar mi respiración.


End file.
